


Seeing Stars

by pixie_rings



Series: Per Ardua Ad Astra [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Femdom, Smut, it's very sappy, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: Shiro asks a favour of Allura. She happily obliges.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my WIP list for AGES argh. Anyway, it's done now, please enjoy this soft and sappy pegging fic!

“Have you done this before?” Allura asks, trailing her fingers across his chest, circling his nipples, her touch like fire branding itself onto his skin.

Shiro glances down. Beside her, on the bed, lilac and glass-like against the white sheets, is a decent-sized two-headed dildo. The extra head curves up, around, bulbous but not too large, while the main shaft is surprisingly realistic. The thought of it being inside the both of them at once makes him almost groan out loud.

“Not with a woman,” he admits. He kisses her, perhaps to steady himself as much as enjoy the feel of her lips, nips her chin. “You?”

“Not with a man.” Is her reply. She pulls him closer, into another kiss, their arms entwine. Her breasts are soft against his chest, her body warm against his. “Are you quite all right with this?”

“One hundred percent,” he says. It's not like he hasn't been fucked before. He likes how it feels, being filled in just the right way, and he knows Allura knows perfectly well what to do. Why wouldn't he trust her? He wants this with her. He wants it so badly he aches.

She smiles at that, pushing him down to the mattress. Her hand runs down his chest, tracing his scars, stopping painfully close to his half-hard cock, and he’s twice as sensitive to her touch as normal. Anticipation?

“How shall we go about this, hm?” she muses. “Do you want me to prepare you, or...?”

Shiro can’t figure out which of the options brings him to full hardness – perhaps it’s both. The idea of Allura's slim, delicate fingers inside him, stroking him, preparing him for her, makes him bite his lip, but then also the idea of opening himself as she watches, putting on a show for her... his hole twitches, painfully empty.

“I'm fine with whatever you want,” he says, which is the truth.

She kisses across his chest, her lips closing around one of his nipples, sucking, flicking it with her tongue. “How about we share?” Her voice makes him shiver.

Next to the dildo is a fresh bottle of lube. Shiro doesn't know where it came from, but he's glad Allura has it. Shiro nods shakily, and she reaches for it, tongue dipping in his navel, nosing along the trail of hair that leads lower. She brushes his cock with her cheek, slicking her fingers with the lube, taking his left hand and doing the same.

Her lips meet the tip of his cock as her middle finger slides around his hole. He clenches, instinctively, breath hitching, but she is slow, almost tender in the way she patiently caresses him open enough to slip her finger in to the first knuckle.

“Tell me if you need to stop,” she murmurs. She flattens her tongue to his length, rises from base to tip, wraps her lips around him. He can never stop watching her when she's like this, cheeks red, eyes lowered, concentrating. He muffles a groan with his right hand. Her finger goes deeper, searching, coaxing him open enough for her palm to meet his perineum. Her head bobs in time with her stroking, and he watches his cock disappear between her full lips like it’s religious.

When he groans out “more...” from between clenched teeth, she reaches for his left hand, presses his own finger to where hers is disappearing inside him. His finger is bigger than hers, but slowly it joins it, perfectly in time with each other.

His head tilts back, his eyes flutter shut. His cock slips from her lips, and she swirls her tongue around the head, teasing the slit, enough of a perfect distraction for her to add another finger.

His walls loosen, giving way to her. It’s so easy to relax under her touch, to lie there and let the pressure turn pleasant and carry him away. She probes, presses upwards, and he groans openly, the shock of pleasure ricocheting up his spine. Her fingers become more insistent, faster, and his follows suit, until he’s breathless, arching desperately against their fingers.

“E-enough... it's enough...” he gasps. She gives the tip of his cock one last kiss, and her fingers slip from him, as does his. He pants, sweat already beading his forehead, flush going from his collarbone to his cheeks.

“Such a good boy,” she murmurs, licking her lips, and his cock jerks. Her words, her voice, the sight of her with swollen lips and glowing eyes... it's all driving him crazy. He sits up, pulls her into another kiss, needy, desperate. His right fingers go between her legs, find her soaking wet. His fingers slip easily into her, two of them, his thumb on her clit. She moans, her legs spreading, nails digging in to his shoulders.

“Oh, yes...” she breathes, head lolling to the side, eyelids fluttering. He gently bites her neck, nipping at the skin, short, sharp, pleasurable bruises being left behind.

His fingers leave her, and she groans in frustration. He grins against her skin.

“Wait,” he mumbles, and reaches, blindly, to his side for the dildo, unable to tear his eyes off her. He slicks it with what's left of the lube from his hand, presses it to her clit, slides it, achingly slowly, along her folds. She yields easily, nails dragging welts in his skin, little gasping moans falling from her lips as he slips the second head within her.

It curves perfectly around her natural form, as if it's made for her personally. It rises from her mound, the colour bright against her dark skin. He runs a hand along its smooth surface, jerking it off, hearing her gasp as his movements shift the other head inside her, and he’s never felt so empty and desperate in his life. He wants her inside him, deep as she can go, driving him to a different height than usual, but still so perfect because it’s _her_.

As finely attuned to what he wants as ever, she pushes him back down, against the bed. She settles between his legs, eyes burning, and Shiro is breathless with the sight of her: she’s divine, beyond his mortal comprehension. Her skin is rich and hot, her hair like moonlight, her expression a hungry lioness, and as he rakes his eyes down her form, taking in her pert breasts and gentle curves, he swallows. The dildo rises from between her legs, harbinger of things to come, and it looks so good on her he almost moans. It’s an image of such breath-taking magnificence it’ll remain with him forever, he knows it.

He reaches for the lube, and then for her, sliding his slick hand down the shaft. It’s cool under his touch, made of some material that’s vaguely like Earth plastic, but also nothing like it in the slightest. She props herself on one hand, smiles a smile that’s far too sweet and affectionate for what they’re about to do, and lines herself up with his hole.

Allura takes it slow enough to drive him mad, though he knows why, it’s been so long, going fast would be such a bad idea, but damn, he feels like he’s drowning. He throws his head back, groans as she breaches him, sinking into him, inch by wonderful inch. Above him she moans, throaty and needful, the other head moving inside her, and knowing that this is giving them both equal pleasure is what makes it so much better.

She stills once her hips are flush with his ass, her thighs beneath his, and he can feel their tremors as she fights to remain motionless, to give him the time to adjust. And he’s glad of it, because he’s so _full_ , full of her, every inch inside him huge and amazing and he’s fighting to catch his breath, to pass air through his throat and voice his need for her to _move_.

His hands find her knees, almost fumbling, slide up her thighs, and he drags in oxygen, just enough. “Allura… babe, please…”

She shivers, planting her hands either side of his waist. “Yes…” she rasps, slowly drawing out of him, leaving him achingly empty, before driving back home, deep within him, and it rams an almost startled groan from him, matched by her broken moan above him. He’s missed this, but it’s also never been like this before.

She finds a rhythm quickly, her thrusts strong and deep and hard, filling him exactly how he needs. She is steady, drawing him higher and higher with a skill too few ever have. Their voices mingle, she tilts forward, against him, searching for his mouth with her own, her hands on the back of his knees, pressing them up, angling him just right, and he sees stars.

His cock, trapped between their stomach, drips, sticky on his already sweat-slick skin. He draws her against him, arms wrapped around her, rumbling groans into their sloppy kisses, devouring her own whimpers and shrill gasps. He feels tears prick the corners of his eyes, it’s almost too much: she’s found the perfect angle, the perfect speed, the perfect counterpoint, hitting his prostate every time, his body searing with pleasure, forked lighting along his nerves. He lied, he lied, it’s never been this good before.

His orgasm builds in a steady crescendo, syllables of her name falling haphazardly from his lips, body nothing but heat, skin burning, fire along his spine. Her slim fingers leave his knee, reach between them, wrap around his cock. All it takes is a strip, two, three, and his back bends up into her, come spurting over her fingers and his torso, supernovas behind his eyelids.

“Yes, ah-, just… just a little…” she whimpers. He opens his eyes, sees the glow of her eyes and the transport of delight on her face, and he doesn’t need telling twice. He quickly slides his hand between them, between her legs to where the dildo is still inside him, still moving as she frantically searches for her own orgasm. He finds her clit, rubs her, quick and dirty and rough and her hips buck one last time, driving the dildo deep inside him as she screams his name, coming with her head tossed back and her body shaking.

She collapses on top of him, panting, still trembling, an easy and familiar weight. He’s trying to get his own breath back, his thoughts nothing but aftershocks. They’re still joined by the two heads of the toy, and it gives him a brief thrill to know it. It’s… intimate, he thinks, weaving his fingers in her hair, lips against her hairline. She nuzzles at him, hand curling up to her chin with a contented sigh.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, his voice sex-slurred, tired but so amazingly satisfied he thinks his bones have melted right out of his body. He hears her hum a smile, her nose bumping his jawline.

“It was _absolutely_ my pleasure,” she says, voice rough from crying out, and he chuckles at that.

They stay like that a moment longer, until she shifts and he winces, the sensation of fullness now too much. Sitting up lethargically, she draws the dildo from the both of them with a hiss before dropping it on the towel on the floor and snuggling back into Shiro’s welcoming embrace with another sigh.

“We must to that again,” she murmurs, rubbing lazy circles around his nipple with a finger. He smiles.

“We should.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she says, her voice now drowsy, and although Shiro is always grateful for Allura in his life, tonight he is even more so.


End file.
